User talk:Janarius
Hi Janarius. Welcome to the site. Heres a copy of our welcome information just to help you get orientated. Contact me if you have any questions etc. Dr Joe Kiff 16:40, 28 August 2007 (UTC) ::Hi Janarius. Its good to see you getting involved. Had you seen this text on the current events page: Check out our new Universities page. If you are studying psychology at University you might like to add your university to our Universities page, a list of institutions offering psychology courses at degree level. You can link your psychology department's homepage there, and use the University/Newman College example to build up a resource for your fellow students and staff for course & subject material. It is also possible to create pages on staff members, research fellows and lecturers, with links to their academic homepages and areas of research. Create your institution wiki article today and get your University on the map! Would you be interested in putting up a copy of your syllabus and linking to the appropriate wiki pages? At some point it will be a priority to upgrade those pages most commonly linked to by courses so the more information we have about this the better. What do you think? Dr Joe Kiff 22:45, 31 August 2007 (UTC) ::Sounds nice, wish we could get more involved in this project. I'll see to it. oh, I'm helping William Swann writing his wiki articles in wikipedia and psych wiki--Janarius 02:31, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Naming conventions You are doing good work spotting the inconsistencies. The correct convention should be as in Depression - Assessment. This is because the links with colons can take you to other wikis in this case the depression one. Unfortunately I had a spell of setting up links with colons and these need replacing. Where the pages are empty it is not too much of a problem but otherwise it requires moving and deleting pages which means you had best be an administrator. If you would like that I will arrange it - let me know.Dr Joe Kiff 17:45, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Administrator rights I am glad you have agreed to become an administrator. I have reset your status so you should know see the extra tabs on your screen when you log in. Come back to me if you have any questions. Dr Joe Kiff 12:07, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Hi Janarius, :Thanks for joining the Wiki, we need more people like yourself on board. I did a lot of work on the wiki for a few months but then realised I trying to accomplish too much too quickly, so I haven't been around very much for a while. Although I think its a fantastic idea, I have found it hard to encourage other people (at my University) to take part, which was a little disheartening. Anyway, I have decided to return to try and do a little more. :First thing I will do is add your name to the Administrator template, so you will show up on the list of Admins. :Tom Michael, BSc Mostly Zen (talk) 21:28, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::Hi Again Janarius, could I possibly persuade you to use your real name on this site? Its something we tried to do at the start but never set in stone as a rule. It helps to distinguish us from anonymous contributors such as on wikipedia and lends some more credibility, as our contributors are all interested in psychology from an academic or professional perspective. Cheers. Tom Michael, BSc Mostly Zen (talk) 21:34, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :::Okay--Janarius 19:52, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Hi Wai Yen Tang! Good to have you aboard :o) Tom Michael, BSc Mostly Zen (talk) 09:52, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Washington Post Hi, I'd added that to remove a red-link, but it probably just doesn't belong. I deleted the content, but don't know how to delete the article. Either you can tell me how to do that and I will...or you can just go ahead and delete the article. I got carried away with eliminating those red-links, sorry about that. I'll be more careful in the future. Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 15:42, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Removal of a link? I have twice removed a link added by an anon. user. See: http://psychology.wikia.com/index.php?title=Anesthesiology&diff=66067&oldid=66066. If I am wrong and should leave the link, let me know and I will reinstate it. Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 13:32, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Speedy deletion How do we arrange for the articles listed for speedy deletion http://psychology.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Speedy_deletion_candidates to be deleted? Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 13:50, 19 November 2007 (UTC)